Frost (Mortal Kombat)
Frost (Real Name Unknown) a character from the Mortal Kombat Universe Frost is a female vision of Sub Zero and she is his younger sister. She shows up in bewteen Slade Strikes Back and The V Team Island Adventure seeking to find her brother. Along the way she finds a base controled by Uka Uka. She fight's his robots but she was captured and after words Uka Uka bought him to his boss Hunson Abadeer. Hunson put a sleep spell on her and readed her mind and that's how he learned about Noob Saibot and holding on to her is how he got Noob Saibot on to his team. During The Great Time Travel Adventure Noob Saibot betrays Huhson and joins the heroes Hunson take's Sub Zero's soul but for some reason does not take's Frost's. When Hunson was beaten by Lizbeth, she rescued Frost as well for her and Subzero's sake But she was not happy to learn all that happened while she was out mostly learning that one of her brother's is dead. (Who would be happy to hear that?) She left and that made the Ice King sad. The reason he is because he falls in love with her. Frost does not know that but if she did she would stay far away from the Ice King. Totally Mobian Spies Frost meets Lizbeth again while she was on her way to W.H.O.O.P. Because Lizbeth saved her life from Hunson Abadeer Frost decide's to join Lizbeth as well as Pinky and Brain in their mission to take down the Iron Queen. Frost is bitter to all of M.O.D.A.B with the expection of Lizbeth considering that they didn't try anything to save her brother. Towards Lizbeth though she is loyal and well meaning mainly because Lizbeth rescued her and tried to save her brother. Frost joins up with Bender and The B Team, but she tells it's not because she likes them it's because they have a common foe. She also wants Subzero to forgive her for anything she did wrong but she can't do it through Lizbeth wants to help her by finding a way to talk to the dead. Frost goes against Nemesis in one of her next battles and is put through a lot of trouble. After words Frost talks with Subzero's spirit and he has forgiven her and he told her that once her quest to defeat the Iron Queen is complete to return to the temple of the Lin Kuei and take the Dragon Medalion so that she can become the grand master of the clan. Now that she knows Subzero has forgiven him she is ready to take down the Iron Queen at any cost. Frost then assists House and getting Mandark his brain surgery as she needs to hold him down due to his constant struggling. Then she helps the others rebel Red Skull off. She like Lizbeth suspects something is alrise when she tags with her to the group's plans. Frost wonders how the heck House could still be a doctor desptie the fact he does all kinds of illegal things. Frost then helps Jack kill JJ as he helps Sally get Brass and kill Beckett. After the main bad guys were defeated Frost bid farewell to her friends and goes to returned to the temple of the Lin Kuei to take her place as Grand Master. She promise's Lizbeth that they will see her again one day. The Multiuniversal War of Destiny And she will return again in the upcoming adventure and now that she has the Dragon Medalion she is even stronger then she was before. Frost is not angry anymore at the others for being unable to save her brother, she's learned to forgive for her friend's sakes. This time she is facing Bender, Skipper and Heloise's arch rival Discord as well as Sigma. She will also be meeting for the first time an old enemy of Subzero and the Lin Kuei Sektor. Frost manages to find the crew while they're working on the theory of Discord and Noob is more or less suprised to see her as he wonders how she's back. Frost is still a little mad at them for her brother's loss but she putting it aside for her best friend's sake. Frost goes with her friends and learns about Discord from none other than Princess Celestia. After Noob's death by Havik, she swears revenge on him. Allies: Subzero, Noob, Smoke, Scorpion, Lizbeth, Merida, Pinky, Brain, Sam, Alex, Clover, Master Chief, Cortana, Dr.House, Solidius Snake, The B Team, Jill Valentine, Zuko, Hellboy, Jack Sparrow, Cammy, Obi Wan, Sally Acorn, Atomic Betty, Jake Miller, Applebloom, Sweetie Pie, Scolattoo, Protoman, X5, Sparkley, Noah Parker, Hugo Brass, Professor Calamitous, Raz, Crypto, RJ, Cassandra, Android 18, Sagat, Delta Squad, Princess Celestia, Megaman X, Hiscord Enemies: Marceline's Dad and his empire, Quan Chi, Shang Tsung. Iron Queen and her Syndicate, Discord, The Dystopia League, Sigma, The Sigma Organzation Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Anti Heroes Category:Characters from the Mortal Kombat Universe Category:Morally Ambigous Characters Category:Action Heroines Category:Elementals Category:W.H.O.O.P Members Category:Members of the B Team Category:Sibling Category:Humans Category:B Team Members that appeared in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Living Members of The B Team Category:Characters debutting in Totally Mobian Spies Category:B Team Members absent from The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:B Team Members absent from The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:B Team Members absent from The V Team Island Adventure Category:The Membrane Elite Category:Original Members of The B Team Category:B Team Members that appeared in The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Frost Category:M.O.D.A.B Members that appeared in The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Category:Strong and Skilled Warriors Category:Main Characters in The Membrane Elite Storyline